OLEDs (Organic Light Emitting Displays) are a new generation of displays. The process of manufacturing the OLEDs comprises forming an organic thin film on a substrate, where the organic thin film is located between a cathode metal and an anode metal for providing a voltage to these two electrodes, so that the organic thin film will emit light. The organic thin film is very sensitive to moisture and oxygen. In the presence of moisture and oxygen, the organic thin film will deteriorate, thereby decreasing the luminance and life of the displays. Therefore, the OLED devices must be packaged.
A method for packaging a package cover and an OLED substrate is by using UV (Ultraviolet Rays) curable resins, and another method, which achieves a better packaging effect, is by using glass frit. The glass frit's capability of isolating moisture and oxygen is better than the UV curable resins. The process of packaging by the glass frit is as follows: applying the glass frit on the package cover; baking the package cover in a high temperature oven at a high temperature between 500 degrees Celsius and 600 degrees Celsius; applying the UV curable resins on the package cover; adhering the package cover to an OLED substrate; curing the UV curable resins by exposing them to UV light, where the UV curable resins are applied for temporarily adhering two glasses and achieving a temporary packaging effect; finally, melting and refreezing the baked glass frit by laser. The package cover is adhered to the OLED substrate, and the packaging effect is achieved.
Due to the requirements of cleanliness and temperature in the high temperature oven, the glass covers are disposed and baked on different layers of quartz cassettes. In general, the high temperature gas in the high temperature oven is discharged after cooling. The high temperature gas comprises moisture, so that the moisture in a low temperature portion of the high temperature gas will freeze when cooling, thereby causing blockages within the pipelines, therefore the high temperature gas cannot be discharged in time, and the pressure is increased. Therefore, the process will stop or the glass covers will break due to the quartz cassettes vibrating.